The invention relates to exercise apparatus.
Exercise apparatus is known in the prior art including an extension arm extending along an extension axis and having a resistance-bearing cable running therealong for bearing resistance for an exercise routine. The extension arm has a swivel pulley mounted thereto, and the cable is trained around the pulley. The pulley is swivelable about a swivel axis coincident with the extension axis. The pulley has a pulley wheel rotatable about a rotation axis normal to the swivel axis. The cable feeds out in one direction of rotation of the pulley wheel, and takes up in the opposite direction of rotation of the pulley wheel. It is known in the prior art to provide a swivel pulley bracket mounted to a fixed housing that is machined and welded to the arm through which the cable tracks.
The present invention provides improvements in the mounting of the swivel pulley to the noted extension arm, including simplification and cost reduction.